Frame packs, or bags, have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized to retain and/or carry various articles, and such packs have heretofore, included a frame, and centrally pivotal waist harnesses and/or assemblies have also been heretofore suggested and/or utilized in connection with a frame for stabilizing the upper portion of the pack against swaying.
Thus, while various types of frame packs have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, known packs have not been found to be completely satisfacory, at least for some uses, due at least in part to unduly restricting the normal movements of a user and/or failing to provide adequate stability during normal use.